You Can't Stop True Love
by Cysso
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have just broken up, but do they still have feelings for each other? Will they get back together at the end? well duh, IK people...and a bit ooc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own inu and co...though I wish I could...and that goes for the rest of this fic...

okay...i honestly think i already posted this story on this site...and then took it off for some unknown reason...but i can't remember...so if you've already read it, great leave me comments! if not...awsome! leave me more! no i 'm kidding, but i still havent gotten to an ending, even tho this fic is over three years old...so bear with me...i got ideas!

Yes...this entire fic is fiction...some of it is based on fact (I think the beginning is the only thing) but id say about 98 is fiction...just to get that straight

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking home from school. Kagome had noticed a change in Inuyasha over the past few weeks, but every time she mentioned it he just said his stepbrother was giving him problems and today he had yelled at her for constantly asking, even though she only asked once. Today was just another one of those days when everything seemed to go wrong

Kagome's mom hadn't gone shopping so there was no food for breakfast or dinner, then when she got to school her best friend, Sango, wasn't at school because she was sick. After 1st period her backpack strap broke, she failed her test in second, and then lunch came.

Normally at lunch Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango would hang out under a large tree in the corner of the school. Today, just like last week, Inuyasha would sit as far away as possible from Kagome. This confused Kagome because she didn't know what was wrong.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said breaking Kagome's thoughts.

"Yes?" Kagome said looking up at him and smiling a little.

"When we get to your house we need to talk," he said. Kagome was shocked. _He can't...He isn't...There's no way...Is he going to break up with me?_ She thought. The rest of the walk went by in silence. Kagome was going over their entire 1 year relationship and wondered what she had done wrong.

When they finally reached her house Kagome automatically took out her keys and unlocked the door, noticing that Souta wasn't home yet. Inuyasha sat on the couch and Kagome went to get them both sodas. She handed one to Inuyasha and sat down near him.

"What did you need to tell me?" Kagome asked scared of his answer.

"Kagome, you'd be better off without me," Inuyasha said looking away from her.

"No, I wouldn't," Kagome said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't think we should be together anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"Your friends don't like me and I don't think I'm the right person for you," Inuyasha said. Kagome burst into tears and covered her face in her hands. Inuyasha tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"How do you know what's best for me? And my friends do like you, or what do you call Sango and Miroku?"

"It's not them I'm talking about, it's your other friends."

"Do you know what today would have been?" Kagome asked as she cried. "it would have been our 1st year together, almost to the friggen minute."

"I know," Inuyasha sighed as he got up to leave. Kagome seeing this clung to his arm.

"Please don't' she whispered.

"I have to," he said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

A Few Hours Later:

Kagome had cried for hours after he left and no one in her family could find out why.

"Kagome dear," her mother had called through her closed door, "what's wrong?"

"Go 'way," Kagome said sniffling.

"All right, but if you want to talk about it I'm here ok?" her mom said leaving. Kagome sniffled and lay down on her bed. She fell asleep for about a half hour. She was having a good dream when her mom knocked on the door again.

"Kagome? Do you want dinner?" her mother asked tentatively.

"No, thanks mom, I'm not hungry," Kagome said sadly. She waited until her mother left before picking up the phone.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said sadly. "How are you doing?...better?...good...no, I'm fine...no really I am...Sango?...can I come over?...thanks," Kagome said as she hung up.

"Mom, I'm going over to give Sango her homework," Kagome said as she left the house.

"Come back before 8:30 hun," her mom called from the table. Kagome walked outside and shut the door, leaning on it for a moment. She tried not to think about Inuyasha, but he seemed to be in her mind and thoughts.

Kagome walked down the street a few houses and knocked on a door. Sango opened the door and saw Kagome standing there looking depressed.

"Kagome? Come on," Sango said pulling on her arm and practically dragging her into her room.

"Sango, who is it?" Sango's aunt called.

"Just Kagome Mia," Sango called into the living room. She walked into her room and shut the door.

"Ok, now tell me what's wrong," Sango said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing's wrong," Kagome said turning away.

"Don't lie to me, I know something is wrong, now what is it?" Sango said her voice softening as she put her hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"He-he," Kagome started to say before she burst out in tears.

"Who did what and why?" Sango said leading Kagome to her bed.

"Inuyasha, he broke up with me," Kagome sobbed.

"What!" Sango cried in disbelief. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't know," Kagome said as she cried harder. Sango awkwardly hugged Kagome and patted her on the back. After a while Kagome quieted down.

"Do you know why he broke up with me?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I have no idea, but he was being an ass to you remember? Maybe he decided it wasn't working out."

"He told me that I was better off without him," Kagome said as she turned away.

"Well. Not to be mean, but it's true. How many times did he cheat on you?"

"Well one I know of for sure, the one you know of as well, and I suspect at least three more," Kagome looked at Sango but she just looked slightly confused. "You know the one where he kissed his ex-girlfriend?"

"That bastard," Sango growled. "I remember that. He came up to me crying and told me that he kissed his ex Kyra. Man , I wish I hadn't fallen for those crocodile tears."

"Don't worry about it Sango, I believed him until last month when he started flirting with this freshman in front of me, a blond, thin, large breasted whore of a freshman.

"She sounds familiar, do I know her?"

"Yes, her name is Amanda."

"What?! Amanda?! That bitch I found my ex making out with her. Of course I was going out with him at the time." Kagome was just about to continue this wonderful stress reliever called gossip when her cell phone started to ring. Kagome answered it.

"Hello?...k, I'll be there soon," Kagome said.

"I'm going home, so I'll see you at school?"

"Yea, you can count on it," Sango said. Kagome gave her a sad smile and started her walk home. When she got into her room she at on her bed and stared at the wall. _I will give up on him_ she thought, but knowing deep inside that it would take a lot more than 6 measly words. Kagome sighed and shook her head, as she got ready for bed.

* * *

Ok, I know a tad bit short, but oh well...I did what I could right? So if there are any questions about anything ask...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…once again…this part was written a very long time ago

* * *

Last Time:

"What?! Amanda?! That bitch I found my ex making out with her. Of course I was going out with him at the time." Kagome was just about to continue this wonderful stress reliever called gossip when her cell phone started to ring. Kagome answered it.

"Hello?...k, I'll be there soon," Kagome said.

"I'm going home, so I'll see you at school?"

"Yea, you can count on it," Sango said. Kagome gave her a sad smile and started her walk home. When she got into her room she at on her bed and stared at the wall. _I will give up on him_ she thought, but knowing deep inside that it would take a lot more than 6 measly words. Kagome sighed and shook her head, as she got ready for bed.

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's All About the Spoons**

Kagome woke up, dragging herself out of bed for another day of school. Suddenly she remembered the day before. Her lip started to tremble and her eyes filled with tears.

"No, I will NOT let him see how he has hurt me," Kagome said slamming her hands down on the bathroom counter. She quickly got dressed and went to school. Kagome would see Inuyasha in the hallways between classes but she would just walk by him, pretending that she didn't see him, or affecting indifference. Inside she was lonely and wanted him to say something, but on the outside she looked right through him, like he was a window.

Her day went well until 4th period when he was in her chemistry class. Inuyasha was trying to bring a new girl up-to-date about what the class was going over. Since they were learning about covalent bonds and molecular structures he was using plastic spoons and pencils for demonstrations.

Kagome just stared at him because his analogy was extremely funny to her. He was laying down some spoons when he looked up and saw Kagome gaping at him.

"What do you want wench?" he almost growled.

"Nothing," she said grabbing a piece of paper and pretending to work.

"Now Kiera, this spoon represents..." Inuyasha was saying. Kiera looked extremely confused because she wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. She was staring at Inuyasha and Kagome could see that Kiera was starting to like him. She kept asking him to repeat himself so she could be with him longer.

_I will not let him forget me so easily_ Kagome thought evilly. She could see Inuyasha's early signs of frustration: twitching ears, his hands aimlessly running through his hair, and so forth. Smiling mischievously she thought to herself _I know how I could make him angry._

"Spoons eh?" Kagome said sarcastically as she interrupted his tutoring.

"Yes, spoons," Inuyasha practically growled.

"How come you never taught me with spoons? I'm sure it would have made much more sense," Kagome sneered.

Inuyasha clutched a spoon in his hand so hard that it snapped. Kiera was looking at them confused. She knew they had been a couple yesterday, but now she wasn't so sure. Inuyasha threw the broken spoon no the table and it bounced past Kiera's head.

"Don't worry Kiera," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha, "He doesn't seem to like girls with names that start with K."

"Inuyasha glared at Kagome and then stormed out of the room knocking over a desk as he passed. He almost ran into the teacher as she walked into the room, a little later for class.

She stared after him and then looked at the class, clearly asking for an answer. No one said anything, and a few even managed to look confused.

Sango looked over at Kagome and saw that she was clenching and unclenching her hands, and she looked angry, very angry. She looked at her cousin and shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened?" Chelsea, Sango's cousin, asked quietly.

"Well Kagome told Kiera that Inuyasha didn't like girls with names that started with K, and he got angry," Sango explained as she glanced around, making sure no one was listening. The teacher had just started the lesson and ignored inyasha's outburst. She was blah blah-ing about molecular structures, and Sango felt it was safe to talk if she whispered.

"Why did that make him angry?" Chelsea questioned.

"Well, he broke up with her yesterday, but I don't know why. In fact, no one does."

"What did he tell her?"

"That she was better off without him, but he told me something else."

"What?! Don't keep me in suspense."

"He told me that he suddenly realized he liked her only as a friend."

"After a year? It took him that long?"

"Yea, that's what I said, but he told Mark that he said it was because she wouldn't...you know," Sango said suggestively.

"Wow, that's a horrible reason to break up with someone. Just because they want to save themselves for after marriage doesn't mean break up with them."

"I know, but hey, what can you do?" At this point in the conversation Kagome turned towards Sango.

"Why are there so many stories about us breaking up?" she asked confused.

"I don't know, no one knows. He seems to tell everyone a different story regarding why he broke up with you," Chelsea said comfortingly. Kagome didn't seem to hear Chelsea's voice because she turned back to her notes with tears in her eyes.

The bell rang and class was finally over. Kagome grabbed her supplies and shoved them in her backpack before running out of the room. She ran all the way to the tree that they hung out at and sat with her back to it.

"I can't, there is no way I'll let him see this," she said out loud. Sango and Chelsea ran up to the tree and saw Kagome sitting there.

"She looks really depressed," Chelsea said.

"Well, I think she really loved him, but now she's to angry to see it," Sango said wisely.

"Too angry eh?" Chelsea said mischievously.

"Don't get any ideas Chelsea, I refuse to go out with that – ah HENTAI!!" Sango said as she turned around and smacked Miroku across the face. Kagome looked up and smiled. _At least one thing is still the same_, she thought, _but I still miss him. Why? What did I do?_ Kagome was jerked from her thoughts when Miroku came up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong Kags?" he asked sitting next to her. "Did Inuyasha do something stupid again?"

"Yea, he broke up with me," Kagome sighed, "but I think I got him back a little in chem."

"Yea, Sango told me. You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yea," she said waving him off. _Sure I'll be fine...maybe I'll just disappear?? NO that would prove that he won...I can't let him see that he won over me...I will be strong_ Kagome thought as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"I will be strong," she whispered.

* * *

yay i'm done for this chappy...I know its short...but it takes a lot of effort you know? that and I gotta go to dinner yay


	3. Chapter 3

Yes...this _will_ be a inu/kag fic...just so u guys know

* * *

Last Time: 

"Yea, he broke up with me," Kagome sighed, "but I think I got him back a little in chem."

"Yea, Sango told me. You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yea," she said waving him off. _Sure I'll be fine...maybe I'll just disappear?? NO that would prove that he won...I can't let him see that he won over me...I will be strong_ Kagome thought as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"I will be strong," she whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Group Project Part I**

The next day during fourth period the chemistry teacher announced that they would be doing group projects and that the groups where already picked.

"Class pay attention because I will only say this once. The groups are mainly two boys and two girls except for one. That one has three girls and one boy. Got it?" she asked looking around. She was pleased to find that everyone understood.

"I will call out the names of the groups. You will not ask me to change them because I will say no. Kiera, Mark, Creig, Lauren you are Group one. David, Darren, Mia, and McKayla Group two. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sara, and Amanda you are Group three."

Kagome's head shot up at the sound of her name and Inuyasha's in the same group. She mentally cursed the teacher and sullenly turned back to the homework she was doing. _How can this get any worse?_ Kagome thought.

"Class, you're project will require that you spend an hour or more together each day. You will be creating a scientific magazine and you have one week to finish it," the teacher said handing out the guidelines. Kagome looked at it and saw that it was a lot of writing and researching. _I knew I shouldn't have asked_ she thought.

* * *

After School:

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sara, and Amanda all met at the library after school to pick up the books they would need. They then all went back to Inuyasha's house because it was closest. They all set down their books and started to research their topic.

Inuyasha was researching when Sara asked Kagome what had happened between her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears perked up as he listened to her answer.

"Well, I really don't know. All I do know is that now I am single, when yesterday I wasn't," Kagome said with a hint of anger. "If you really want to know then you should ask Inuyasha, he might be able to tell you."

"Inuyasha?" Sara asked turning to him.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to know why you broke up with Kagome."

"Feh, none of your business wench," Inuyasha said sneering at her. Sara's eyes began to water and she turned back to her work.

"That was uncalled for Inuyasha," Amanda said.

"Feh," Inuyasha said before he got up. "I'm going down to get some food, I'll bring something up for you guys," he said as he stomped out of the room. (a/n: ok a lil ooc but...oh well ) Kagome looked after him with a depressed look on her face. She sighed as she turned back to her research, not noticing the two girls looking at her.

"Kagome, you gonna be ok?" Sara asked worried about her friend.

"Yea, I think so," she answered sadly.

Inuyasha came back into the room after about 10 minutes with four cup-o-noodles. He handed one to each person and sat on his bed. He looked extremely angry as he started to eat his food. The others ate their food in silence so as not to anger the hanyou.

"Uh, so, Kagome how was your day today?" Sara asked.

"Crappy, yours?"

"Just the same as usual, why was your day so bad?"

"Oh, just someone decided to ditch me after breaking a promise," Kagome said pointedly looking at Inuyasha.

"Oh, who was it?" said Sara, a bit slow on the uptake.

"Just someone who _was_ important to me," Kagome said, emphasizing the past tense. Inuyasha looked at her with a strange expression. Kagome couldn't quite place the look she saw on his face, it almost looked like regret.

They had all finished their food and had gone back to work. Amanda was typing up the research she had done because she didn't have a computer at home. Inuyasha was trying to explain how to use a feature on his computer.

"Why don't you use some spoons Inuyasha? I'm sure it would help," Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha turned towards her and growled, although he seemed sad. _Sad? Nah it can't be. After all he broke up with me. Hm...maybe I should show him why you don't make me mad..._ Kagome thought to herself.

The rest of the time the group was together went as good as can be imagined. Inuyasha and Kagome were constantly bickering, leaving Sara and Amanda confused and wondering why things had turned out this way.

"You know, I always thought them the cutest couple," Sara whispered to Amanda.

"Yea, me too. I wonder what happened?" Amanda said.

* * *

Later That Night:

Kagome had gone home after about an hour at Inuyasha's house. She had been standing outside of his house waiting for her mom to come and pick her up. While she was waiting Amanda came out of the house and stood next to her.

"What's up Kagome?" she asked as she leaned on the wall.

"Nothing really, I just couldn't stand being in the same house as that jerk," Kagome said off handedly.

"What really happened between you two?"

"He came over one day and decided I was 'better off without him'." Amanda was just about to say something when Kagome's mom drove up. Kagome waved good-bye and ran to the car. When they got home Kagome ran up to her bedroom before her mom could ask any questions.

_I can't believe it...I was so angry at that-that bastard that I just made fun of him for almost an hour straight_ Kagome thought as she got out her school books so she could study. _Do I still have feelings for him?_

Flashback:

_Kagome and Inuyasha were walking home from school when Kagome suddenly stopped on the corner. _

_"Inuyasha, will you stay with me?" she asked worriedly. _

_"What like now? You know I will," he said giving her a hug and kiss on top of the head. _

_"No, I mean like forever," she said looking up at him. _

_"Yes Kagome, I have no intention of breaking up with you."_

End Flashback

"Damn him and his stupid promises," Kagome said throwing her history book. It hit the wall and almost hit her cat, Buyo. (sp?) "Oh my God are you ok Buyo?" Kagome said rushing over to her cat and petting him. She started to rub his ears and he started to purr. It reminded her so much of Inuyasha that she burst into tears, burying her face in Buyo's fur.

"Oh Buyo, what did I do?" she sobbed. "Why me?"

* * *

ok I know this was really lame...but it took me three days to write this (ya I know a long time)...R&R folks


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Last Time:

"Damn him and his stupid promises," Kagome said throwing her history book. It hit the wall and almost hit her cat, Buyo. (sp?) "Oh my God are you ok Buyo?" Kagome said rushing over to her cat and petting him. She started to rub his ears and he started to purr. It reminded her so much of Inuyasha that she burst into tears, burying her face in Buyo's fur.

"Oh Buyo, what did I do?" she sobbed. "Why me?"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Group Project Part II**

Kagome woke up after crying herself to sleep the night before. She was still tired, but she dragged herself out of bed and got ready for school. The school day went well, if you didn't count the fact that Inuyasha would look evilly at her if she talked to another guy or the fact that all her friends kept asking if she was ok.

"Jeeze can't they just leave me alone for a minute, I won't break, I promise," Kagome said to Sango as they walked home.

"Kagome!" a voice yelled from behind her. Kagome turned around to see Sara waving her arm.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that stupid project we have to do in chemistry," Kagome said sighing and waving back to show she understood.

"Oh, that, yea I have Miroku, Chelsea and some other guy coming over tonight to work on it. Where are you going?"

"Inuyasha's," Kagome said with a curled lip, but still a little sad.

"Do I detect sadness Kags?" Sango said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course not, I'm fine," Kagome said giving Sango a hug and walking towards Inuyasha's house. "It's only for a week," she said waving to Sango. When she caught up with Sara they started to walk. Sara was talking about her boyfriend and Kagome was nodding in the right spots, but she wasn't really listening. When they arrived at Inuyasha's house they found Amanda already there, waiting outside for Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

"Hey guys," Amanda said waving at them. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"No, isn't he here?" Sara asked.

"No, wait there's his car," Amanda said pointing at Inuyasha's car.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I had to drive a friend home," Inuyasha said getting out of his car.

"Was it a girl friend?" Sara said winking and nudging Inuyasha playfully. Kagome winced, but stayed quiet.

"Well, actually it was a girl friend of mine," Inuyasha said smiling, "But just a friend." Sara and Inuyasha walked into the house joking about his relationship with his mystery passenger. Amanda went in after taking a long look at Kagome. Kagome followed all of them. _He can replace me after such a short time?_ Kagome thought as she went towards Inuyasha's room.

The group was working on their project, with few interruptions or snide comments until Amanda asked Inuyasha for help on researching her topic. He got up to help her and Kagome thought he got a little to close, he was practically holding her hand and sitting on her chair.

This was too much for Kagome, who looked at her watch and saw that their hour was almost up. _Thank god, I can leave now_, Kagome thought. She slammed her books shut and put them on Inuyasha's bookshelf. Picking up her backpack she slung it over her shoulder and started to leave the room.

"I'm leaving, see you guys later," Kagome said over her shoulder as she left.

"What's up with her?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Maybe the fact that your relationship with her didn't seem important enough for you to actually stay single for a month. I mean you're flirting with Sara and me and you drove one of your girl friends home today. That wouldn't make me happy. Put yourself in her shoes, see what you would do," Amanda said getting up. She put her things in her backpack and leaving. "You might want to rethink the way you act towards her."

"Me? I have to rethink?!" Inuyasha spluttered as he sat on the chair that Amanda had just left, confused.

"Well, she is right. You don't like it when she talks to other guys, how do you think she feels when you flirt with other girls in front of her?" Sara said.

"You have a point, but I think I'm just confused."

"Well-" Sara started when her cell-phone rang. She answered it and made a face. "I have to go, my mom is here. We'll talk later?"

"Uh, sure?" Inuyasha said as she left. "Man, could today get any weirder?" he asked himself. Inuyasha got up and walked over to his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Kikyo, how are you?...good...did you get in your house ok?..." Inuyasha talked to Kikyo for hours. He was wondering why Kagome had been acting weird lately, and asked Kikyo for her thoughts.

"She's probably just jealous of me Inu-darling," she said. Inuyasha just scoffed at the idea and changed the subject.

* * *

At Kagome's House:

"Kagome? I was just about to call and see if you needed a ride home. You ok?" Kagome's mom asked as she walked through the door.

"I'm fine mom," Kagome gasped out. She was flushed and sweaty.

"What did you do, run home?"

"Something like that," Kagome nodded.

"But it's two miles away!" Kagome's mom said surprised. Kagome just shrugged it off and went to her room. She dropped her stuff on the floor and took a quick shower. She then started to do her homework, but only put half her thought into it.

_Who did he drive home? Does he have feelings for her? What should I do?_ Kagome thought all these thoughts and more in an endless cycle.

"Man I need sleep," Kagome said shutting her books. She got ready for bed and crawled under the covers.

* * *

The Next Morning:

Inuyasha rolled out of bed and shut off his alarm.

"I so wish today was a Saturday...heck even a Friday would work," Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he got out of bed.

"Talking to yourself again brother?" Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother, said as he walked by the door.

"Oh, shut up Sesshomaru. I don't bug you," Inuyasha said as he threw a shoe at the door. "Not normally anyway," he added. He got up and got ready for school. When he got there he saw Kagome standing with a group of guys. She was laughing and flirting with many of them. One of the guys around her smelled familiar and his hair looked like that wolf's.

"Oh damn. Not that stupid mutt again. Damn won't he get a hint? Wait...aww crap...she's single. How could I forget that?" Inuyasha mused as he walked by. He gave all the guys evil looks and refused to look at Kagome. She pretended not to notice, but she saw him and that made her want to give one of the guys a hug to make him good and jealous. Not looking at who she grabbed she took a hold of one of the guys nearby.

"Hey, can I get a hug?" she asked, looking up. She saw Kouga and his wonderful blue eyes. She blushed and gave him a quick hug.

"See Kagome, I knew you would be my woman someday," Kouga joked. Kagome just smiled weakly and tried to think of a way out of this.

"Hey, do you hear that. Sounds like the bell. Guess I gotta go now!" Kagome said waving at the guys and walking off.

"Come on Kagome, I'll help you get there," Kouga said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I think I can get there myself, but thanks anyway Kouga," Kagome said with a smile. _Man I can't believe I would do that. But I think I do like him...at least a little. _

* * *

Ok...I know...kinda short...but thats all i had at the time... 

::runs from teachers:: there now they can't find me

R&R folks


	5. Chapter 5

Yay another update

* * *

Last Time: 

"Hey, can I get a hug?" she asked, looking up. She saw Kouga and his wonderful blue eyes. She blushed and gave him a quick hug.

"See Kagome, I knew you would be my woman someday," Kouga joked. Kagome just smiled weakly and tried to think of a way out of this.

"Hey, do you hear that. Sounds like the bell. Guess I gotta go now!" Kagome said waving at the guys and walking off.

"Come on Kagome, I'll help you get there," Kouga said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I think I can get there myself, but thanks anyway Kouga," Kagome said with a smile. _Man I can't believe I would do that. But I think I do like him...at least a little. _

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Dream**

_Dear Ayame, _

_I know I keep obsessing over this, but man that week was hell. Inuyasha and I just couldn't stop fighting. It's been a month and I still can't help but cringe every time I see him walk by. We would fight over the stupidest things...I know I wrote this all down already, but that one time he broke my pencil. We would fight over whose fault it was and why the pencil was under his hand in the first place...man that sucked. I wonder what impression we left Amanda and Sara with. It couldn't have been a good one...oh well...on to better things. _

_Did I tell you that this really nice guy named Kouga asked me out? It was today, so I guess I didn't, and I just don't know what to say. I really do like him, it's just I don't know how I feel about Inuyasha still...but, do you think I should give it a try? Write back soon and give me your answer. I told him one week, do you think you could have the letter mailed by then? _

_Talk to you later  
Kags _

_P.S. it's been almost a year and a half since you moved away, when are you coming to visit?_

Kagome sat back and looked at her letter. She was glad that her best friend in America had experience in relationships. All of Kagome's had gone wrong, and she really needed advice.

"Maybe she can tell me what to say. I hope so. I told Kouga that I would need a week to give him a good answer. Maybe I'll get her letter by then." Kagome was interrupted from her musings by a knock on the door.

"Kagome, dinner is ready," her brother, Souta, called through the door.

"Coming!" She called back as she put a stamp on the letter. She ran down the stairs and put the letter in the outgoing mail pile. Kagome then sat down to eat dinner and talked to her brother and mom about school. When she had finished she went into her room to do her homework.

_I wish I didn't have that stupid report due Monday,_ Kagome thought to herself as she turned on her computer. She started to write her report when the phone rang. She picked up the extension in her room.

"Hello?...Oh hi Kouga!...no, I told you to give me a week...Well you do want an honest answer don't you?...good..." Kagome and Kouga talked for about an hour about life in general when he had to hang up. Kagome got ready for bed and lay down.

_I think I will say yes...I wonder what Ayame will say_ Kagome thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up with a start. She then realized that it was three in the morning and she still had about three hours left before she had to get up. _I wonder what woke me up?_ Kagome thought. She shrugged it off and went back to sleep. She slipped back into the dream she was having before she woke up.

_Kagome was once again walking down an unfamiliar street, on both sides were tall buildings and each building had many windows. She heard her name and turned to find Kouga calling after her. She smiled at him, but continued walking. She felt that this was the right way to go and that she shouldn't turn from this street. _

_Many side streets connected with the one she was walking on, and all of them were dark and uninviting. Many people were turning onto those streets, but none were coming out. She continued to walk when all of a sudden she found herself in the woods. She looked around and saw that it was dark, but still had a friendly feel to it. There was a path in the woods and Kagome continued to walk on it. _

_Her friend, Ayame, was walking towards her, on the same path she was. They nodded and smiled at each other in passing, but neither one said anything. Kagome turned around to ask Ayame what she was doing here when she saw her hugging Kouga. Kagome looked confused, but turned back to continue the way she was going. _

_Someone was calling her name, but before she could round the bend in the path she was plunged into darkness, and an annoying beeping could be heard. _

_"Man I wish that would shut up," Kagome said to herself._

Kagome sat up in bed and hit her alarm clock. She realized it was time to get up so she dragged herself out of bed and got around to getting ready for school. She left the house a bit earlier than normal.

* * *

Later:

Kagome walked into her room and put all her stuff on the bed. She stretched out her back and sat in her desk chair.

"That was a weird dream," Kagome thought to herself as she stared at her computer. She shook herself out of her reverie and started her report. She was just adding the finishing touches when her mom knocked on the door.

"Kagome, your letter's here," she called through the door.

"Already?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Seems that she sent it overnight. Well, here it is," Kagome's mom said as she opened the door and handed it to Kagome.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said as she ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Kagome, _

_I think you should give him a chance, and I sent this overnight because I wanted you to have extra time to think about it. Well, I think you should try and forget about Inuyasha because he obviously has forgotten about you, or at least he is trying. But you should do what you think is right. _

_Man, I had the weirdest dream last night. It had you and me in it and some guy with long brown hair and wonderful blue eyes. There was also this guy with white silvery hair and amber eyes. Strange. Anyway we were walking towards each other on a path in the woods when we passed each other without saying anything. Strange eh? You hugged the guy with the silver hair. So weird huh? _

_Anyway, I hope to come visit soon maybe during the summer or something. _

_Write soon  
Ayame_

"So I should eh? I guess Inuyasha has forgotten about me. Maybe I'll call him and tell him early, I do like him," Kagome mused aloud. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey Kouga?...Hi!...I'm fine. Why?...oh...I called to give you my answer...yea a hit early, but you wanted it right?...ok...I'd love to be your girlfriend..." Kouga was talking about how happy he was that she finally came around to his thinking.

"Kagome, I need to use the phone!" Souta called through the door.

"Go 'way twerp, I'm talking to my boyfriend," Kagome yelled, teasing him.

"Hmph," Souta said. "I'm coming in." Souta opened the door and grabbed the phone from her. "Hey guy, Kag's gotta go now...I gotta use the phone...bye," Souta said as he hung up the phone.

"Souta!" Kagome yelled as she ran around the room after him. She finally tackled him to the ground and tickled him. "That's for hanging up on Kouga," she said helping him up. Souta smiled at her and ran out of the room.

"That kid will be pretty interesting when he grows up," Kagome said out loud as she shook her head.

* * *

man...I kept trying to write Kagome and Inuyasha instead of Kouga...I shudder at the fact that Kagome is with Kouga...scary...

R&R pplz thanks


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Last Time:

"Kagome, I need to use the phone!" Souta called through the door.

"Go 'way twerp, I'm talking to my boyfriend," Kagome yelled, teasing him.

"Hmph," Souta said. "I'm coming in." Souta opened the door and grabbed the phone from her. "Hey guy, Kag's gotta go now...I gotta use the phone...bye," Souta said as he hung up the phone.

"Souta!" Kagome yelled as she ran around the room after him. She finally tackled him to the ground and tickled him. "That's for hanging up on Kouga," she said helping him up. Souta smiled at her and ran out of the room.

"That kid will be pretty interesting when he grows up," Kagome said out loud as she shook her head.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Forgiveness**

Kagome had gone to bed a little after Souta had taken the phone. She felt slightly uneasy about going out with Kouga. Her mind kept telling her that she was cheating on Inuyasha. She had countless arguments in her head about it, and every single one ended with her feeling bad.

_Enough of this_ Kagome thought, feeling like she was breaking up a fight between two ill-behaved children. _He broke up with me AND started going out with Kikyo not even a week later. I need sleep for school. So I will ask you to SHUT THE HELL UP, but only once_ Kagome yelled at herself. She felt silly for yelling but it seemed to get the job done because the different versions of her shut up and let her sleep.

The next day Kagome was really tired and not in the mood for what she knew Kouga was going to do. She wasn't ready for him to announce to the world in his semi-obnoxious way that they were going out. She got ready for school and was just about to leave when Souta called after her.

"Hey Kags?? I'm sorry for hanging up on your boyfriend, but I don't like him much."

"What do you mean? You only talked to him for about a second."

"I know but he kept sayin 'Let me talk to my woman' " Souta said, imitating Kouga. Kagome laughed at his imitation.

"That's pretty good Souta. He sounds just like that." Souta smiled as Kagome started to walk away.

"Whatever happened to Inuyasha?" he asked. Kagome stopped and turned around.

"I don't know," she said sadly and Souta saw the hurt and regret on her face. He opened his mouth to apologize but Kagome walked out of the door before he could say anything.

* * *

After School:

Kagome threw the door open and stalked into her house.

"I have three projects due in three days. I can't Kouga," she yelled over her shoulder. Kagome growled in frustration as she stomped up the stairs and into her room. Kouga had followed her in the house and up the stairs.

"But you're my woman now Kagome. Why can't you hang out with me?" Kouga asked. He didn't seem to understand that her schoolwork was important to her. "Come on Kagome. Please?" he asked. He tried to giver her a puppy-dog face, but it only reminded her of Inuyasha.

"I can't Kouga. But tomorrow I'll go with you. Ok?" Kagome asked. She really needed to finish the three projects before tonight, at least two of them anyway.

"Alright!" Kouga said as he gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Kagome kept a smile on her face until he left. Once he was out of the house and down the street Kagome sat down in her desk chair and put her head in her hands.

Souta was passing by her door, which Kouga had left slightly open. He saw her sitting in her chair with her shoulders shaking.

"Sis, you ok?" Souta asked as he opened the door a little more. Kagome quickly dried her tears and turned around in her chair. She flashed Souta a smile and nodded her head.

"I'm fine Souta." _I was not just crying over my ex-boyfriend or from frustration over my current one. Nope...I'm extremely happy...and...and..._ Kagome broke down crying. Souta rushed over to her.

"Kagome. What happened?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Why? What did I ever do?" Kagome sobbed. Souta just rubbed her back and said soothing things like he had seen his mother do.

"Don't worry. It'll get better," Souta said. He was embarrassed, and like most guys he had no idea how to comfort a crying female.

Kagome dried her tears after she had finished sobbing into his shoulder. She smiled weakly at her brother and saw the bewildered look on his face.

"Sorry bout that Souta," Kagome apologized.

"Er, no problem?" Souta said. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, well ever since Inuyasha broke up with me I've been having weird mood swings. Don't' worry about it ok?"

"Sure. But you can talk to me if you want. I know I'm your younger brother and all, but I won't tell your friends. K?" Souta offered.

"Thanks Souta. I'll remember," Kagome said with a smile. Souta left her room and went on his way. Kagome sat up in her chair and took out her school supplies. She started on her projects and finished one before her cell phone rang.

"Hello?...oh...hi Kouga" Kagome said with a silent groan. _I really need to work_ Kagome thought. She didn't want to be mean though, so she humored him and tried to work on her project as well.

After about an hour Kagome grew tired of Kouga's ceaseless chatter. She told him that her mother needed her for something. _Great now he's gonna whine_ she thought. Right on cue Kouga's annoying whine came through the phone.

"I gotta go Kouga...I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she hug up.

_Jeeze it's our first real day together and I'm already annoyed with him. Oh well, he's cute and really nice...as long as he gets his way_.

Kagome seceded that she was done with her project for the day. She went to her computer and turned it on. She then signed on to her instant messaging account to see if any over her friends were on.

_Inuyasha's on!_ Kagome thought. _No! Bad Kagome...stop thinking about him. He's just a mean, evil, extremely cute hanyou that...broke up with me_ Kagome thought as her mind led her towards dark and depressing thoughts. She shook her head and decided that she needed a shower. When she was done she went to bed.

The next day she got up and went to school and into her first period class. Kouga got out of his chair and walked over to her.

"Hun, you ok? I'm sorry if I made you angry last night," Kouga said with a sad look in his eyes.

_Awww...I can't say no to that face_ Kagome thought. She smiled at him and gave him a hug. They then walked over to Miroku and Sango. The four sat talking until their teacher came in.

* * *

Er...ok it's a tad bit short...but what I was gonna write here needed to go into the other chappy...so bear with me ok?

R&R folks


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here's the chappy (sry if it sucks...)

* * *

_Inuyasha's on!_ Kagome thought. _No! Bad Kagome...,stop thinking about him. He's just a mean, evil, extremely cute hanyou that...broke up with me_ Kagome thought as her mind led her towards dark and depressing thoughts. She shook her head and decided that she needed a shower. When she was done she went to bed.

The next day she got up and went to school and into her first period class. Kouga got out of his chair and walked over to her.

"Hun, you ok? I'm sorry if I made you angry last night," Kouga said with a sad look in his eyes.

_Awww...I can't say no to that face_ Kagome thought. She smiled at him and gave him a hug. They then walked over to Miroku and Sango. The four sat talking until their teacher came in.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Different Point of View**

Kagome had totally forgiven Kouga, and therefore she didn't see Inuyasha looking at her. If she had she would have seen a different Inuyasha than the one she had previously known. This Inuyasha was obsessed with her, and every move she made he knew about. Her unconditional forgiveness of Kouga irked him; it made him extremely angry because he knew that she would just keep going back to him no matter what he did.

_I must try and get her to see why I'm better. I know that I broke up with her and all, but she can't have forgotten me already...can she? I'm so stupid. How could I have done such a stupid thing? There's nothing I wouldn't give to get her back_ Inuyasha thought as he watched her walk to her seat.

Inuyasha happened to be in all of Kagome's classes and throughout the day he watched her. He kept going over plans to get her to understand that he was there for her. Every single one he discarded because he knew they wouldn't work. Kagome wasn't the girl to go mushy over a bouquet of flowers or something like that.

Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend, didn't notice his growing obsession with Kagome, and she kept hanging on his arm, asking him questions and bugging him.

_Why am I going out with Kikyo again?_ Inuyasha kept asking himself. _Oh yea, she's a good kisser...among other things_. He would then get a dreamy look on his face as he imagined the many things him and Kikyo would do. _Now if only..._ Inuyasha was thinking before Kikyo interrupted him at lunch.

"Hey Inuyasha," She said as she came over to him. "My parents are out of town. Wanna come over?" She asked suggestively.

"Uh, sure."

"Great! See you after school then Inu-smoochy," Kikyo said with a kiss. She looked over and saw Kagome pretending not to look at them and then gave Inuyasha another kiss. Inuyasha decided that trying to make Kagome jealous could be a good thing, and be fun. He deepened the kiss and when they broke it he put his arm around her waist and walked her to class. _I hope that made Kagome see how much better I am_ Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha met Kikyo by his car after school and drove her home. On the way he saw Kagome walking home with a group of her friends. _Those used to be my friends too_ Inuyasha thought. _Now all I have is Kikyo and her stupid superficial friends._

He knew that Kagome had seen him drive by on the way to Kikyo's and was glad that Kikyo's house was on the way to Kagome's. He knew she would see his car outside and wonder what he was doing there. _My main goal is to make her jealous, but if I get some perks on the side, oh well. Besides, Kikyo's not that bad_ he thought with a mental shrug.

He drove up and parked in front of Kikyo's house. He and Kikyo then got out and went inside.

* * *

Later:

Inuyasha walked outside of Kikyo's house a few hours later. He felt good and he knew that Kagome had seen him go inside Kikyo's house, and not come out. Inuyasha got in his car and drove home. When he got inside his house Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch and reading a book.

"Ah, so you finally come home," Sesshomaru said as he put a bookmark in his book and stood up. "Someone called for you. Since you weren't here I decided to take a message. Here it is, and believe me, don't call her back," Sesshomaru said as he went up the stairs and shut his door.

"Wonder who it was," Inuyasha said as he unfolded the piece of paper Sesshomaru had written the message on. His eyes went wide and he almost dropped the paper when he saw who it was from.

_Inuyasha, Kagome called at around 4:30. I wrote everything she said down, verbatim. _

_INUYASHA! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!...Oh sry Sesshomaru, I didn't know that was you...Can you tell Inuyasha to stop watching me in my classes? You have a stupid stalker for a half-brother. OK I gotta go now bye. Oh he's an ass...you agree? Good...kk bye now... _

_Just a smidgen of advice...I advise you not to call her back...or talk to her again...or even look at her...I have gone temporarily deaf because of your stupidity._

Inuyasha looked at the note one more time, still not believing that Kagome would do such a thing. He went up to his room, closed the door quietly, and sat on his bed, still stunned.

"There must be a way to get her back. I can't believe Kagome would say that. She never yelled or cussed when we were together. I wonder what happened?" Inuyasha said as he walked over to his computer. He turned it on and then logged onto his instant messenger screen name. He sat there eating ramen while he waited for Kikyo to come on.

"Kagome's on!" Inuyasha said as he jumped out of his chair. He paced the room and wondered what to say to her. "No, I can't. She said she never want's to see me again. What to do," Inuyasha thought as he tapped his chin.

"I know!" he said as he sat down in his chair once again and started to write.

* * *

oh...and Inuyasha's being stupid...i did that on purpose...kk?

R&R...even if it sucks


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so here's my attempt to finish this story…as you may have noticed (I sure have) there is a difference in writing from the first seven chapters to this one…that's because I started this junior year in high school and as of right now I'm about to start my sophomore year in college…you can see the gap…just so you know…and if you don't like how the new writing sounds and looks then I advise you to just quit reading now, because that's just how I write now…anyway…for those I haven't frightened away…keep reading?? Heh…

* * *

"There must be a way to get her back. I can't believe Kagome would say that. She never yelled or cussed when we were together. I wonder what happened?" Inuyasha said as he walked over to his computer. He turned it on and then logged onto his instant messenger screen name. He sat there eating ramen while he waited for Kikyo to come on. 

"Kagome's on!" Inuyasha said as he jumped out of his chair. He paced the room and wondered what to say to her. "No, I can't. She said she never want's to see me again. What to do," Inuyasha thought as he tapped his chin.

"I know!" he said as he sat down in his chair once again and started to write.

* * *

Chapter 8: Letters of Love 

_Dear Kagome, _

_I know that you know that I'm sucky at this kinda thing…I also know that you're not one to suddenly pretend like I'm the only one who ever attempted this. In fact I believe that you will totally disregard this letter and throw it away, but that's okay. I know that you're not expecting me to write this because you'll think it's totally out of my character, but here it is. I'm going to be blunt and to the point. I love you. I always will love you, and I think I always have. This is not something that comes easy to me, so please overlook any drastic mistakes such as spelling or grammar, although after dating you for a year I should have gotten the worst out. You're such a…a grammar fiend. I've noticed that around you the best of me comes out, and that I still miss you, even after all the time we spent apart. There's nothing I wouldn't do to get you back, and there's nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy. I'll understand if you have decided to give up on me, and I promise I won't bother you again after this letter unless you send me back a positive or favorable reply. I promise that if you send me hate mail back I will never bother you again or even look in your direction if it pleases you. But I'm hoping that if you've even gotten this far it means you still have some feelings for me. Please don't deprive me of your beautiful eyes and lovely face, don't leave me without you. And to quote a great movie…"You are my sun, my moon, my starlit sky." I now know what that guy was talking about when he said it, even if he was drugged when he did it. I'll have you know that I am perfectly sober and clean…even if this part of the letter seems a bit skewed I promise I'm not on drugs or alcohol. Anyway, I guess that what I'm trying to say is that I still love you and everything about you. If we can no longer be together as boyfriend and girlfriend I hope that we can still be good friends. _

_I'll always love you, _

_Inuyasha._

* * *

Kagome dropped the letter as if she had been burned. "What does that hanyou think he's doing?" she mused aloud. _Is…is this what I've been waiting for? Is this…an apology?_ Kagome smiled as she brushed the fingertips of her hand across the writing. _I can't believe he actually took time to write this all out…he _hates _writing…_

"Kagome! Dinner!" Souta called through her door before rushing down the stairs. She folded the letter back up and put it into its envelope. She then placed it under her keyboard, knowing that no one would think to look there, although she didn't know why she bothered to hide it. _Maybe I'll show this to Sango. She might try and kill him though…_ Kagome thought as she started towards the rest of the family.

* * *

Later that night:

Kagome logged onto her email account and decided that she'd write Inuyasha his letter. Before she could even start to compose her thoughts the phone rang. _Goodness, it's Kouga again. I wonder if I should answer. He won't stop calling!_

"Kagome, Kouga," her mother called from the kitchen. Kagome sighed and got the phone from her mother.

"I should really invest in a separate phone line," Kagome muttered to herself as she answered the phone. "Hi, Kouga! How are you doing?" She knew that asking about his day was a sure-fire way to keep him talking for hours with minimal answers from her. A simple "mhm" and "really?" was enough to make him think she was listening. Kagome sat down at her computer with the phone to one ear and started to type.

_Inuyasha, _

_I've just gotten your letter and I feel that this would be the best way to contact you. Of course, if I had decided to write you the entire city would know because of the fact that my mother takes out the mail and the women at the post office gossip and…enough of that. Anyway. I just wanted to let you know that I'm grateful for the letter you sent. I don't know if you intended it to be an apology, but I took it as one and I'm glad you sent it. It made me feel a lot better, although I'm still in the dark about why you broke up with me. I couldn't believe that you quoted that movie though. It's one of my favorites and I'm surprised you even remembered. Back to the topic. I think we need to talk about this in person, face to face, but I can't think of a place or time to do it when there aren't people watching. I just want to be able to tell if you are telling me the truth when you say these things. And I will let you know that if you're just jerking me around I _will _find ways to make you miserable, and I know a plethora, a lot in case you don't know, of people that will help me. Please E-mail me back with your answer and thoughts about a meeting time and place. And remember, this is totally platonic. I'm not sure I even like you right now. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kagome._

* * *

Inuyasha had just logged onto his e-mail when there came a small beep. _Hm, mail. From who?_ He thought as he clicked the inbox button. _Kagome?! Wow, I wonder what…ah…of course…_ he mused as he read the letter. _I knew she would like the fact that I spent time and energy on something that's just for her. But where to meet? I know the perfect place!_ He e-mailed Kagome back, telling her that he would meet her in the park on the following evening after everyone in her house had fallen asleep. His reasoning was that this way she would not have to answer awkward questions from any of her friends or family. She wrote him back telling him that she would be there at midnight and that she would text him before she left so that he would be sure to be there as well at the correct time. 

"I can't believe she agreed to meet me," Inuyasha thought out loud as he got ready for bed. "I wonder what she wants to talk about."

* * *

The next night: 

Kagome quietly turned off her computer and her bedroom light as she got ready for her meeting with Inuyasha. As she slipped out of the house she made sure to keep the door unlocked and her window slightly open, in case someone was awake when she got home. She walked quickly down empty streets and past dark, silent houses on her way to the park. When she arrived she noticed that Inuyasha was already there, sitting in the branches of a tree, as was his habit.

"Kagome, I'm glad you came. I was a bit worried that you would decide that you didn't need to talk to me all that bad," Inuyasha said as he jumped down.

"No, when I make a promise I try really hard to keep it," she said pointedly.

"Look, Kags," she flinched at the pet name he had made for her. "Kagome," he amended. "I'm glad you wanted to see me, but what is it you need to say?"

"Inuyasha, I need to know why you broke up with me. I don't know if you have realized this, but I've heard several different reasons," Kagome said as she crossed her arms. She wished she had brought a jacket; it was colder outside than it looked. Inuyasha saw her shiver and took off his jacket. He put it around her shoulders and, even though she stiffened at his touch, she looked grateful.

"Kagome, I know this is going to sound horrible, but please let me explain before you leave, okay?" he asked, lowering his head in what appeared to be shame. Kagome nodded her assent and Inuyasha took a deep breath to steady himself. "Kagome, when I told you that I thought you were better without me I was serious. I honestly do think that you're too good for me, but what I told everyone else was a lie. I…I…another reason I broke up with you was because, well, because I wanted to be with someone else, but then I realized how stupid that was," Inuyasha finished lamely. He hung his head in embarrassment, his eyes hidden by his hair.

"Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha," Kagome said as she gave him a hug. It was supposed to be a hug between friends, but turned into something more. Inuyasha raised his head from Kagome's shoulder at the same time that she looked up. It only took a second for their eyes to connect when she knew that this hanyou was the one she would always love.

"Kagome," he whispered softly.

"Yes, Inuyasha," she whispered back.

"I think I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay." Inuyasha and Kagome slowly closed the small gap between them and as their lips met Kagome felt the love that she thought she had buried deep within her send out a small leaf of new growth. "Inuyasha, I've missed you so," she said as she put her head on his chest.

"I've missed you too Kagome, so much."

* * *

okay, another chapter done. I can't believe that this is coming like I just set down this fic yesterday! I hope it stays this way, although this is one of those that follows its own path. It's come alive, so to speak, and It's gonna finish its own way, but I do know it'll be inu/kag! That's bout it… 

btw that quote is from _Willow_ and is said by the character Madmartigan when he is struck by the brownies with a bag of love powder. This powder causes him to fall in love with the first thing, female thing, he sees. This is why Inuyasha says he's not on drugs or alcohol.


	9. Chapter 9

Wee? The poem in this chapter belongs to me as I wrote it…and its very long…therefore this chapter is going to be long…this is part of the 2 I told you about in the beginning

* * *

Last time: 

"Kagome," he whispered softly.

"Yes, Inuyasha," she whispered back.

"I think I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay." Inuyasha and Kagome slowly closed the small gap between them and as their lips met Kagome felt the love that she thought she had buried deep within her send out a small leaf of new growth. "Inuyasha, I've missed you so," she said as she put her head on his chest.

"I've missed you too Kagome, so much."

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Art of Poetry**

One week later: 

"Class, as you know this section of your creative writing class will have to do with poetry. I want each of you to write a poem for the most memorable part of your life or for a memory that you cherish. You will have to read it out loud, so nothing too personal. Please hand it in by the end of this week," the teacher stated at the end of class.

"Great, another assignment. I think Kouga is worried that I'm cheating on him," Kagome grumbled. Then she blushed as she remembered the other night. _I guess he should be worried_ she thought.

* * *

The next week:

"Miss Higurashi, will you please read your poem out loud for the rest of the class," the teacher said. Kagome nodded and stood up in front of the classroom.

_Embracing under the radiance  
Of the moon, and streetlights.  
The smog making weird glows  
Time to go, because it is too cold._

I need to leave, in more ways than one,  
But to shorten the embrace  
Would make it harder than possible.  
Wondering why and how this could happen.

The between the time that she first met Inuyasha and now Kagome could remember only one time when they had gotten into an argument, and even then it wasn't really a fight. It was more one-sided since she hadn't even processed the fact that he had broken up with her for the first few minutes.

_Thinking about the world,  
Discussing problems.  
All done underneath the trees  
And by stone walls._

There is no way for us to go on  
Although we must try.  
The coldness of the night  
Penetrating my bones.

After the first midnight meeting in the park Kagome had snuck out every night to be with him. She couldn't help herself. Everything in her world seemed to remind her of him. It's true that they only dated for one year, but that year was the most perfect one in her memory.

_As you give me your jacket  
To keep me warm  
I can't help but think back  
Upon those wistful days._

I blush under your gaze  
That lights on my face  
And looking at me wonderingly  
Your eyes asking questions I cannot answer.

She remembered the first night at the park fondly. She remembered how she had come home afterwards with the smell of him still on her shirt from wearing his jacket. She hadn't changed afterwards, just falling into bed and dreaming sweet dreams with his scent all around her. He had asked her then if she still loved him, but she couldn't answer him at the time.

_Searching for the correct reply  
I find a fork within myself.  
Both roads to happiness  
But different ways to obtain it._

Confused and sad, unknowing;  
Uneducated in the ways of the world.  
Lost and frightened, questioning myself  
I cannot respond right, and I know it.

Even after looking deep inside herself for Inuyasha's answer she couldn't find one. She knew what she wanted, but she didn't know if it was the correct choice. Kagome was young enough to still think that there was a good and bad, right and wrong, for every choice there was, and she was naïve enough to think that she had the ability to answer.

_I hand back your jacket and say goodnight  
Underneath the pale moon and yellow light.  
The few stars winking at me surprised;  
Cars drive by wondering._

I do not hear them  
Only the turmoil in my ears.  
Coming from deep inside is the clamoring  
For an answer when I have none to give.

She had walked home after giving him back his jacket confused and silently cursing herself. She knew that she loved Inuyasha, but she didn't know why, and she didn't know what to do about it. She was frightened of her feelings for him and of his obvious feelings for her.

_Contemplating the consequences of my actions  
And the reactions of others.  
I foolishly think back  
Forgetting the traps that have been set._

I spring one of them and fall inside.  
Thinking I am secure, but too late realizing  
That I am at the bottom of a pit  
And cannot climb out.

The next day she had gone through school only thinking of what happened between them. She couldn't concentrate on anything, and Kouga seemed to notice something different about her. She had showered very carefully so that he wouldn't smell Inuyasha's scent on her, but her mind was still far away.

_I am too far down to reach, and no hope.  
There is no way for me to start anew  
Or no way to get out.  
I must go deeper to live._

I must dig myself into this hole.  
The one I willingly jumped into  
When I unwisely trod on hollow ground  
And it gave way to my thought.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that Kouga had been talking to her the entire hour of class. He looked at her strangely when she asked him what was wrong, but then shrugged his shoulders as he went to kiss her. She turned her head away and his kiss landed on her cheek.

_Now I must live with my decision.  
I must try to cope.  
There is no way to understand,  
And so I cannot tell._

Still wondering, still standing  
At that fork in the road.  
I can see it, but no one else can  
Each way leading to hurt.

She thought long and hard about what would happen if she left Kouga for Inuyasha, and what would happen if she left Inuyasha for Kouga. She wasn't sure what was the best choice, and she wasn't sure why she was the one caught up in this. She knew that either decision would leave a hole in her heart.

_There is no happiness for me.  
It is all an illusion  
Created by my mind  
To make life different._

It is already harder than it should be.  
Life doesn't rewind  
Although we wish it could  
Underneath the lamplight and smog.

Kagome knew that the time she had spent with Inuyasha was the happiest she had ever had, but she also knew that he had hurt her, deeply, and she wasn't sure that her heart could take it if he decided to rip out the stitches holding it together.

_I was told things I must not think about  
But still they reside within me.  
My ears hearing but my mind  
Not comprehending those syllables._

The ones that used to mean so much  
But now, confuse me even more.  
Like a child, I cling to what I have  
Not knowing, or caring, if it is true.

Kagome had no one to talk to about her problems, all her friends and family thought that she was better without Inuyasha and that, while Kouga wasn't the best for her, he was definitely better than Inuyasha. She was confused by Inuyasha's confession of love, but even more confused by her response to him.

_I thought crying was done with  
And running as well, but now is it?  
All of a sudden they well up again;  
The old urges to run and hide._

I want to cry myself to sleep,  
I want to run away  
And be found hundreds of years later.  
It's all too much for my mind to swallow.

She felt like running away from all of her problems, and would have, except that she knew running would not help her. She had hidden inside herself when he had broken up with her, and it didn't make the hurting any worse. Her mind was in a whirl from all of this new information and she didn't know what to do with it.

_You call my name softly  
Wondering what is wrong.  
I smile and say nothing  
Only to be lost in your eyes again._

Wondering why I gave it up,  
And why it's not my fault.  
I took me so long to understand,  
And now it is too late.

A few nights after their initial secret meeting Inuyasha had asked Kagome why she cried on his shoulder. She had just shaken her head and kissed him lightly. He didn't pretend to understand her, but held her close to him, smelling the scent he missed so much.

_I say I must go, but you tell me no  
To stay longer, each time, it's longer.  
I try to pull away, but cannot  
There is no slack within that gaze._

It holds me tight and I give way;  
I don't want to leave but I must.  
Finally I crawl into bed;  
My eyes are wet and brimming.

Every night that Kagome had crept out to see Inuyasha she went back to her bed late and cried herself to sleep. Everyone wondered about the tension Kagome was under and her taught nerves, but no one understood, no one but Inuyasha.

_I cannot let go, although I have to.  
I cannot turn away.  
My mind is torn in two  
And helplessly floundering._

Still standing by that fork;  
Not knowing, contemplating  
Trying to make sense of it all,  
And failing at each turn.

Kagome thought she loved Kouga, but she also loved Inuyasha. She didn't know which one would be better for her in the long run, and also didn't know which one she loved more. They were both so different that she couldn't compare them; it would be like comparing apples and oranges. Yes, they were both round-ish, but that was about the only thing they had in common.

_I am lost and confused,  
And I don't know what to do.  
Either way someone gets hurt  
And I do not want that on my head._

I must choose,  
But how can I make this decision  
Between two different lives,  
And two different ways?

Kagome knew that eventually she would have to choose. Either Inuyasha would get tired of being the 'other guy' or Kouga would find out. She wasn't sure which one she wanted most, but she did know that she couldn't stop seeing Inuyasha.

_They are both well traveled,  
And they both hold promises  
Some broken and trodden on  
But not by me, I try to keep them._

I hold them to my heart and cry,  
Not knowing, not caring  
Whose they are and what they do.  
I sit down and pull them into my lap.

Crying and sobbing all the while  
I gather them up, broken and whole,  
And hold them close to me as I sit,  
And try to figure a way out of this labyrinth.

She looked forward every day to their meetings, even if all they did was talk. She knew she could do or say anything with him and not have to worry about his reacting. Yes, he would smirk or make his remarks, invariably calling her wench or woman, but she could she that he didn't care if she was talking about murder or just plain old day-to-day stuff, he would listen.

Kagome finished her reading and looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes. They were wide open and he looked shocked. She just blushed, bowed to the class, and returned to her seat.

"Kagome, I think that's the best thing I've ever heard you write," Sango whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Class, since Miss Higurashi's poem was longer than anticipated," Kagome blushed at this, "we'll continue on Monday, please turn in your papers so that I can at least grade the written portion," the teacher said.

* * *

Later that night:

"So, was that poem about me?" Inuyasha asked, his arm around her waist.

"Well, kinda. And you know it had something to do with you anyway," she said as she playfully punched him on the arm. Inuyasha looked at her with mock anger.

"Wench, you know I hate writing."

"Yes, but who else would I be meeting at night under the moon and street lights?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Keh," he responded, lifting her chin with a finger and placing a kiss on her forehead, nose, and then, finally, her lips. "Can't you just forget that mangy wolf and come back to me?"

"Inuyasha, you know it's not that easy for me. But I promise, I'll think about it," she said as she got up. "It's time for me to get home. Walk with me?" she asked.

"Of course, wench. Silly woman, you think I'd let you walk along. I always followed you." Kagome blushed and started to walk. Inuyasha hurried to catch up with her and then put his arm back around her waist.

_I love you so much Inuyasha, but…what happens if you decide to break up with me again? I don't think I could handle that. What would I do if…Shut it Kagome, just enjoy the moment _she thought to herself as she leaned into him. "I love you, Inuyasha," she barely whispered, but Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard her, and he smiled.

* * *

okay…so…whatcha think? And I guess its not as long as I thought it would be….any questions? Comments? Anything at all? Heh….


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait...my dog ate through my power cord and the chapter was written and all but as it was on my computer...i had no way of uploading it...hope you like it...its finished.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed**

"Kagome, can you grab my phone? We'll be late," Kouga called from downstairs. Kagome rushed to grab his phone while still pulling on her shoes and attempting to put up her hair. They were going out to dinner with some friends and Kouga had left his phone in her house. She ran down the stairs and handed the phone over.

"I think you gotta text message."

"Thanks Kagome," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. As they drove to the restaurant Kagome wondered who was texting Kouga. He was acting strange and had an odd smile on his face. She shrugged and put it out of her mind for the moment.

* * *

The Next Day:

"Another text!" Kagome said as she picked up Kouga's phone and tossed it at him playfully. "I'm supposed to be helping you with your homework, not watching you text your other girlfriend."

"Other girlfriend? I don't have another girlfriend," Kouga said, shifting his eyes oddly.

"Of course not, I'm just kidding silly."

"Well, it's time for me to go anyway, see you tomorrow at school okay?" Kouga said, rushing off.

"Wait, Kouga, you forgot your…phone." Kagome walked out of the house holding the phone and waving it at him, but he was gone. "Strange of him to run out like that." Just then the phone beeped and Kagome reflexively opened the phone. She glanced down and saw that the text was from Ashleigh, one of Kouga's female friends that he'd known forever.

Kouga, I thought you LIKED Kagome…why would you want to cheat on her? I don't care either way…I think she's too goody-goody for you…open whenever you need… 3 Leigh

"What?! What's going on here?" Kagome said as she gaped at the phone. She quickly ran through Kouga's texts and found the ones that Leigh had been talking about.

Kouga: _You wanna sleep with me?_

Leigh: _Why? Don't you have Kagome?_

Kouga: _Kagome won't put out…I got need to you know…_

Leigh: _I don't see why not then…her loss my gain! I'll even do that…thing you like so much…_

Kouga: _When's a good time for you?_

Leigh: _Round 6, my dad doesn't get home until around midnight because of work and I'm off of work by then._

Kouga: _I'm heading over now._

Kagome glanced at the clock and saw that it read 6:15 pm. "That's where Kouga was going. That bastard!" She ran out of the house and jumped in the car. She raced over to Leigh's house and quickly ran to the door.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Kagome called through a window near the door. She knocked a few times and waited until somebody answered.

"Coming," a voice said. Leigh answered the door, her hair disheveled and her clothes crooked. "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"Who is it Leigh? Forget them and come back to keep me warm," a voice that Kagome identified as Kouga's called from the rear of the house.

"I just came to return Kouga's phone. Tell him that it's over and he can have his little whore if he wants," Kagome said, throwing the phone into the house, turning around, and walked back to the car. She glanced back and saw Kouga standing behind Leigh with no shirt on and a welt on his forehead. "I'm glad I hit him with it, it's what he deserves.

* * *

Later That Night:

"Inuyasha, I have something I have to tell you," Kagome said, stepping out of his arms so she could look into his eyes.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I love you, I've always loved you, and I now know that I always will."

"I love you too. What's on your mind?" Inuyasha asked, looking slightly confused.

"Is the offer still open?"

"Offer, what offer?" Inuyasha let the slightest glimmer of hope light his eyes.

"Will you be my boyfriend Inuyasha?"

"Of course I will!" Inuyasha bent his head just the slightest bit and placed a kiss on Kagome's lips. She reached up and put her arms around his neck.

"There's just one condition. No secrets between us okay? That's what got us in trouble in the first place. And no…"

"I know, no cheating on you…I won't I promise."

* * *

Epilogue:

"Kagome, hurry up, you don't want to be late for your own wedding!" Kagome's mother called.

"I'm coming, they can wait a few more minutes for me. It's not like they can start without me."

"No, but Inuyasha might faint thinking you ran off without him," Kagome's mother teased. Kagome heard the wedding march start and she took her grandfather's arm.

_I love you Inuyasha, I'll love you forever._

* * *

Thanks for reading the story... 


End file.
